User talk:JediRogue/Archive 4
Archives ---- #Archived 10/16/07 #Archived 10/23/07 #Archived 12/29/07 Spam First spam! +200gold --- -- (s)talkpage 17:58, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :First non-spam post. Oh, wait. Never mind. 17:59, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heh. Archiving is a surefire way to get comments on the talk page. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:59, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Felix fails. he almost got us killed like, 50 times.. ty for the green though =D. (we did tombs, and owned at it). -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:00, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hard mode? And was there a paragon involved? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:03, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It was three-man farming, NM, but I was just leeching. 18:04, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::It was uber lool though :D (Mo, Rt and R, btw) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:05, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::You scared the hell out of us sometimes tho felix :D -- -- talkpage 18:05, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Sometimes? ''sometimes'??? Lulz. Rarely imo ;) Warwick was scarier :O --- -- (s)talkpage 18:06, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Leeching is no fun if you can't nearly ruin everything! 18:07, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmm.. ANYWAY, note to self, never bring felix on a tombs run again.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::What, he totally made ground beef from those wurms! -- -- talkpage 18:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Especially the two near the end that I flawlessly soloed. 18:09, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::you mean those two where you got owned and had to run away twice? and then had to wait for ProgR to come back to kill them? Those ones? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:10, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, the invisible LV50 ones that spawned while everyone else was eating. 18:11, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I wasn't eating, I was using my invisible Wurm Summoning Skeelz. -- -- talkpage 18:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::That would explain the Hail Progger shout they kept using. 18:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Never bring Felix, but does that mean that I'm safe :D Isk8 18:34, 31 December 2007 (UTC) I just saw Rogue Jedi in game. Not you (I don't think), but was kinda interesting. --Shadowcrest 18:26, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Even better, I just found out this person is in my alliance xD --Shadowcrest 21:56, 30 December 2007 (UTC) GW:QDV Congrats on getting it to be a policy, but there's some dispute among rules 1 and 3. Can you please give your opinion on the matter?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :GuildWiki_talk:Quietly_deal_with_vandals#needs_clarifications_on_warning. that was me at first. i don't have time to devote to it now but i'll give it some thought and get back to you. one this is for sure, discussions of violations almost never belong on the talk page of the vandal but on the talk page of the violator. accuations of violations on the vandals page would probably also be a violation. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:22, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Ethics Paper Got it back yet from marking? :p — Nova — ( ) 03:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :It's been graded but I haven't checked any of my grades for the semester lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:03, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::I got an A. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:13, 29 January 2008 (UTC) the power i had no idea you got promoted to admin. congrats. ;) with love. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:00, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :lol ty. lots of stuff happens when you go on gw/wiki break =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:03, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::don't get smart with me, young lady, my first edit was Talk:Invincible Monk, back when it was new. ;P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:06, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think JediRouge was getting smart with you. RT | Talk 08:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::boys, always missing the joke. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: :( RT | Talk 08:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Awww, dont worry RT. You can't help it, blame your parents :D --- -- (s)talkpage 08:11, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Good morning! It looks like it was a busy night on the wiki - glad you're here! :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:33, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Me too lol. Though its almost 6 pm here... Then again, I did only just wake up like an hour ago... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:40, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Don't forget After you ban someone, delete the ban notice on their userpage.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:35, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :just delete the userpage.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:36, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Not if the person already had a userpage (that was legit). Then you only want to remove the ban notice. If it's just the ban notice on their userpage, then delete it-- (Talk) ( ) 18:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, yeah I know. I said to my bf, I have to go delete the pages... but then I decided to cuddle instead. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:51, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Mind if I... suggest QDV for GW2W?-- (Talk) ( ) 11:56, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :No I don't mind. Mention my name though. And give me a link, please. Wanna keep an eye on my baby. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:13, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::here ya go. And where should I mention your name?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:29, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Top of the talk page. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:08, 29 January 2008 (UTC) "BFG" Userspace skill image.. Recover pl0x? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Does the userpage appear to be lacking an image? Logs showed that the image I deleted was uploaded with a wrong name and replaced so I tossed the old one confirming that it was unused. Is there still an issue? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:39, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::maybe i misread it, then. I assumed you'fd deleted because you thought it was spam or somthing. I'll check. Sec. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:42, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, apologies jedi. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:43, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::No problem, mate. My fault for being lazy about filling in the delete reason as I usually do. While I do tend to be rather careful about deleting, I'm not infallible and don't mind have errors pointed out. Images, I'm afraid cannot be restored for future reference. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:40, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Did somebody say REFERENCE!?!?!??!?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:38, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Argh EC*2 on Game Updates page... I R sluggish :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:18, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Work fast and save often so I avoid the EC's. let me finish it and then you can tidy up. =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::GarkenmetaTM -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:20, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Stuffies Dont forget the userpage :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:34, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Err... Ban + Delete? =/ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:19, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Sigh. I had to go to class. Give me a minute to walk to the class room, log in the class room computer and pay attention in class a bit sheesh. lol—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:47, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v3) Woot! You're invited! Don't you feel special ;) --Shadowcrest 20:21, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :The game has started! --Shadowcrest 19:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) DA You got some nice drawings ^^ Keep it up --- -- (s)talkpage 09:23, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the props on the monster screenies. It's cool to hear that I'm decent at doing something I like. :-P -Lord Twitchiopolis 20:10, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Exquisite Leggings I put a delete tag on black and removed the delete from red (It happened to be the one I saw in RC) should be clear to delete all the tagged ones now. -Ezekiel [Talk] 09:54, 20 February 2008 (UTC) So I Haerd U Liekz... HA? I'm bored with all the rank racism. Its not as if I'm a low rank myself, I just hate the idiots who say "r6+!". I Never go into racist groups. I heard (looking at your pvp char thingy), that you play HA a lot (r7), and was wondering- Want to start a sort of crash course for newbs to HA? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:47, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :Fixed it. Also, that is one reason I do not HA much any more (that and izzy). The game has turned into title hoaring. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:59, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::Read: Warwick just wants to get some person to help him get r3 because he is n00000000000000000000000b. teehee. ::Also, you're r7! never knew that. No wonder why you pwn't our face in HA. but tbvh, it was a pug... had an extra 15 minutes that night, so might was well go for it, we got one fame teehee. We weren't even using vent (lol). I should legoway, or gimmick spike moar. U WTB? ::Finally, @ warwick, don't you mean "rank-discriminate" groups as opposed to "racist" lulz. — Nova — ( ) 21:16, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::We need a word for that. How about rankist? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:22, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Rank Discrimination imo. No need to make something special of it :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:24, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, im r12, but meh.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 01:22, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't believe you. I'll think about your suggestion. I'm not gonna discuss rank discrimination. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:11, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Paragon Armor Sure I can meet you up in-game, I'll add you on my Flist and PM you when I see you online. :) J Striker 18:21, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Grats on having such a great guild :P I'm very jealous.--Gigathrash 01:50, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Category:Policy, Category:Policy proposals I'm also asking PanSola and Gem. I just changed all Category:Policy to Category:Policies. However, "GuildWiki:Administrate users, not content" refuses to get out of the category and I can't figure out why it's there in the first place. Secondly, Category:Policy proposal is also incorrectly named; however, none of the Policy proposals in Category:Policy Proposal have Category:Policy Proposal in them. I changed the "Policy Proposal" template to put them in Category:Policy Proposals, and now all of them say they're in Category:Policy Proposals, but they don't show up there. Help? --Shadowcrest 22:55, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Also, once the problem is solved, can categories be redirected? That would make things so much easier. --Shadowcrest 22:58, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, they can be redirected. That's a relief. --Shadowcrest 23:07, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Nvm! Fixed, User:Organism X found that if you save a page it will change the category. --Shadowcrest 23:21, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::New problem: Why is Category:Policy a subcat of Policies? --Shadowcrest 23:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::probably because by redirecting you added the text Category:Policies which is parsed as: add to that category. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:53, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::yes. fixed. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:54, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Genius! That would have kept me up at night too, thank you. --Shadowcrest 00:01, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps you should just get some sleep... -- 00:02, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::But its only 7:04, and I've only been up 8 hours :P --Shadowcrest 00:04, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, but if you start a new project, you're not going to get any sleep tonight. -- 00:09, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Damned Ugh, My hunch about misfate was wrong.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:13, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :JediRogue murmurs something about Warwick trying to end the day before ''she ''lynches someone innocent in her sleep.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:16, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Ban/block... whatever <_< Hi :o I have a question: You banned me last night, for which I really don't blame you, but you said "Repeated breaking of GW:1RV/GW:NPA". Now, I know about the NPA part, but where the hell did you get the GW:1RV from? o_O -- Bug 21:42, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Ban? Can you do block instead, or does it have to be a ban? RT 21:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::It was a block, but I'm so used to saying ban, so yeah... Btw, I apologize for last night. Had a bad day and a fight with my parents, so came on here a little pissed and then, well, it happened. -- Bug 21:46, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::Banning and blocking are the same thing. It simply stops you from editing pages not viewing them either way. As for the reason, I just selected it from a drop down for the first part. No GW:1RV violations; sorry if it confused it. I'll see if I can change the drop down so they aren't the same reason. I understand when you're in a bad sometimes you vent in inappropriate places. That's one of the nice ways of looking at those short little bans. Keeps you from getting yourself into bigger trouble. Just keep up your positive contributions. =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh I see! Didn't know you had to pick a reason from a drop down list. Thanks for clearing that up! -- Bug 10:07, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::::What if they do something that isn't on the drop down? Do you have to like, get mediawiki updated before you can use that reason? Avalance 10:22, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then you select the one that says "other" and write your own reason. (T/ ) 10:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC)